darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Feldip Hills
The Feldip Hills are positioned to the south of Yanille and Kandarin and southeast of the Castle Wars arena. They are mostly populated by ogres. The capital of the Feldip Hills is the city of Gu'Tanoth; to the west of Gu'Tanoth is Jiggig. Jiggig is filled with Zogres and Skogres (zombie and skeleton ogres, respectively). In the southern areas is a Hunter training area. The Feldip Hills are only accessible for members who completed the Watchtower quest. After completing the quest Big Chompy Bird Hunting, the hunting area can be used to hunt Chompies. In the south-east of the area, is the city of Oo'glog. Also note, to the west near the coast, north of the fishing spots, is a Death rune spawn. Despite the fact that this area is called Feldip Hills, its middle part consists of jungle and southern part consists of Eucalyptus trees. History The history of the Feldip Hills has largely been lost to time and war. The ogre race, which dominates it today, possesses no known writing system and have little interest in history or records. Therefore, little is known even of its modern activity. The Skavid Settlements The first documented occupants of the Feldip Hills were the skavids, a race of small semi-humanoid creatures. The skavids, who likely claimed the area in the early Second Age, established a hold in the region, using the area's mountainous terrain and ocean borders as protection against hostile races that sought to gain power in the area. Of the now nearly extinct skavid race, virtually nothing is known. Today their minds and bodies are frail, their surviving numbers extremely few. Their persistence in using their own language even today, though, suggests a strong sense of loyalty and custom that indicates that their settlement may once have been a prosperous one. The War of the Feldip Hills The skavids would lose their freedom in the cataclysmic God Wars, during which the gods and their armies directly fought to gain control of Gielinor and its populace. Following the banishment of the god Zaros by his Mahjarrat general Zamorak, the gods were able to claim land and power without his intervention. These cataclysmic God Wars would eventually come to engulf the whole of Gielinor, a fact that proved disastrous to the Skavid race. Enjoying the wars, the deity Bandos entered battle with armies he had brought in earlier from Yu'biusk. Bandos brought with him a number of races, such as the orks, ogres, ourgs, hobgoblins, and goblins. As the God Wars progressed, Bandos's army became increasingly dangerous, its ever-shifting allegiance creating an unprecedented degree of bloodshed. The Feldip Hills' defensive appeal, with the sea at two sides and mountains at the northern and southern borders, made the Feldip Hills a prime target for Bandosian invasion. Led by Bandos himself, a formidable faction of the ogre army invaded the region and, with relative ease, conquered its peaceful people. The skavids were bound to enslavement, depleting their populace and forcing many to madness. By the end of the wars, the ogres had permanently established their reign. The Bandosian Empire Bandos, now capable of invading the valuable lands to the north, established a powerful empire in the Feldip Hills primarily as a base-of-operations. Using the both his followers and the enslaved skavids, Bandos created a nearly unconquerable hold over Feldip Hills. From here, Bandos's army launched countless campaigns against their enemies in the north. The empire's capital, Gu'Tanoth, was soon created on the peak of a large mountain near the Hills' northern border. Here, high above the surface and surrounded by volcanic activity, Bandos's followers were safe, although the city was primarily a military stronghold. The ogresses, in accordance with the ogres' split in society, travelled further south into the temperate jungles, where they established Oo'glog. Other Bandosian races, such as fayrgs, raurgs, and ourgs also possessed a considerable presence in the area. As time progressed, many of the races which had dominated the region began to dwindle and depart. By the beginning of the Fourth Age, the only significant races within the region were the ogres and Thorobshuun goblin tribe. This situation would further deteriorate with the establishing of the Edicts of Guthix, forcing Bandos to physically depart the plane of Gielinor. With Bandos no longer commanding his followers, the Feldip Hills' bloody splendour dissipated, its inhabitants forced to war amongst forces both inside and out. The Feldip Hills Civil War Bandos's followers, who had long been noted for their notions of racial superiority, found co-existing with each other increasingly difficult without their leader. Both the Thorobshuun and ogre races favoured themselves stronger than the other, leading to military and political struggles that escalated to the point of open conflict. Within a few years of Bandos's departure, this tension burst, casting the Thorobshuun and ogres into the Feldip Hills Civil War. The war was simple and brutal, each race trying to exterminate the other, or at the very least force them from the region. The elves of Tirannwn, who had recently traversed Arandar, found the races at the peak of their struggle. Wanting to settle peacefully, the elves established treaties with the human tribes and gnomes of the region, but found the ogres and Thorobshuun impossible to negotiate with. Deciding two treaties was enough, the elves waited out the war. The war was relatively short, although casualties and regional tension were high. The Thorobshuun were narrowly defeated, their survivors forced to the north, where they created problems for all they encountered. While some travelled east, eventually reaching Misthalin, many remained, fighting in the Battle of Plain of Mud and Battle of Atarisundri. The end of the civil war would mark the beginning of a relative international peace between the Feldip Hills and its neighbours. This peace has endured even into the Fifth Age, although tensions have grown between the ogres and the small Kandarin town of Yanille. The Sabotage of the Yanille Watchtower This section takes place partially in the Watchtower quest. In 169, the ogre shamans of Gu'Tanoth used enslaved skavids to steal a collection of magic-infused crystals from the Yanille Watchtower, which had been constructed as a means to survey ogre movement in the region. This left the tower's protective and scrying devices useless, seriously compromising Kandarin's security. With the help of an adventurer, the crystals were recovered from the Ogre Enclave beneath Gu'Tanoth. The shamans—prominent members of the ogres' rough political structure—were then assassinated. While this disorganised further attacks,it worsened the situation between Kandarin and the Ogre Nation. The Attack of Jiggig The following takes place partially during the Zogre Flesh Eaters quest. In the recent year 169, a member of the H.A.M., an anti-monster extremist cult, launched a one-man assault on the Ogre holy site of Jiggig. Sithik Ints, using a young apprentice and a necromancy seal stolen from the Wizards' Guild in Yanille, detonated a pack of explosives in the catacombs beneath Jiggig. This attack killed hundreds of ogres and, worse still, revived the majority of the dead resting in the tombs. Sithik was brought to justice with the help of an adventurer, but the damage was done. Jiggig has been largely abandoned, and the ogres are planning to create a new worship site. Transportation The Feldip Hills can be accessed using a variety of ways including: * Gnome glider * The ogre boat ride, unlocked after completing Freeing Skrach Uglogwee * Fairy rings. Ring is near the Feldip hunter area. Ring is in a cave south of Jiggig. After completing Fairytale III - Battle at Orks Rift, the player can use a Pickaxe to clear a tunnel to the surface from the cave. Before there, the cave cannot be used to access the surface. * Eagle transport system * Travel to Yanille (using, for example, a Home teleport or the Watchtower teleport) and then walk south. * Travel to Oo'glog using Home teleport and walk north. * Travel to Castle Wars (using, for example, a Duelling ring) and then walk south and east. * Teleport to Mobilising Armies and walk north and slightly east. Quests The Feldip hills has 3 quest start points of which are: * Big Chompy Bird Hunting * Zogre Flesh Eaters * As a First Resort... It is also involved with: * Recipe for Disaster * Watchtower * One Small Favour * While Guthix Sleeps Personalities * Rantz * Fycie * Bugs * Ogre cook * Ogre chef Trivia * The name is possibly a reference to the Mendip Hills, an area of limestone hills situated to the south of Bristol and Bath in Somerset, England. References fi:Feldip Hills nl:Feldip Hills Category:Regions Category:Ogres Category:Mountains